Chains and Bonds Excite Me
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Some smutty fanfic I whipped up. Yaoi. IeyasuxMitsunari. Enjoy.


"I have a special bond with you, Mitsunari." The Mikawa lord says huskily to his bound captive.

Mitsunari growls, twisting and turning trying to break free from the chains around his arms.

"Bastard!" Seething with anger he looks back at Honda Tadakatsu who holds the lead on the chains around his wrists.

"I will have your head if it's the last thing I do! Both of you!"

A gloved hand reaches out to touch Mitsunari's face. He pulls away glaring at Ieyasu.

"Do not touch me with your filthy hands!"

Ieyasu only moves closer grabbing the silver man's chin.

"Mitsunari…"

He gulps under the strong body hovering above him. Those chocolate eyes stare with a certain longing into his own.

Warm smooth lips move over Mitsunari's. He squirms trying to wriggle away but in vain. Ieyasu's hands are holding him in place.

He parts smiling at Mitsunari who spits in his face watching with satisfaction as other cringes.

"Fuck you!" He yells angrily at Ieyasu who simply wipes his face and smiles only irritating Mitsunari more.

"I want to be closer to you, Mitsunari." Ieyasu is blushing lightly now. Mitsunari looks irked. His rival undoes the armor around his waist. He narrows his eyes watching Ieyasu.

"I want to see you dead..!"

"You don't mean that.." Ieyasu grabs the skinny legs flailing about and wedges himself between them.

"You..!" Mitsunari squeezes his legs hard around Ieyasu's torso. The brunette can only chuckle.

"Hold onto me as tightly as you like."

Mitsunari lets out a frustrated shout bucking his hips to throw Ieyasu off of him. "I'm not trying to hold you, bastard! Ah!"

Ieyasu's hand slips past the hem of his pants and touches him outright. Mitsunari meets his gaze.

"Does it feel good, Mitsunari?" The smile on his face pisses Mitsunari off.

"N-no! You..you're horrible at this-!" Mitsunari shudders feeling Ieyasu's strong hand gently caress his sensitive organ. His eyes flutter shut.

"Adorable.." Ieyasu places a kiss on Mitsunari's cheek making him hiss and glare. He moans right after, closing his eyes and arching into Ieyasu's touch.

"Please, stop resisting, Mitsunari. You would enjoy yourself much more." Ieyasu says encouragingly, his thumb teasing Mitsunari's tip.

Mitsunari attempts to glare down at Ieyasu. His hands work the pants down and off his strong slender legs. Mitsunari watches a little curious. Ieyasu's eyes meet his. He slides downwards leaving a few kisses on the silver fox's stomach.

A tongue darts out to lick dry lips. Ieyasu is eyeing his erect member.

He gulps watching his rival's tongue slide up the length.

"Ngh.." Mitsunari arches his hips towards Ieyasu's eager mouth. He takes in the head being sure to play at the slit. He can tell Mitsunari is trying hard not to make any sound and he removes his mouth hearing Mitsunari growl.

"Mitsunari, please let me hear your voice." Ieyasu's voice comes out with a lustful tone while

his hands massage pale thighs.

Mitsunari gulps frowning down at the Mikawa lord. "Shut up and suck me off."

Ieyasu obeys taking his captive's hot shaft back into his mouth.

"Ah.." Mitsunari watches his rival intently, his head bobbing up and down on his prick.

"Yea.. That's right.." He grins. "Suck my dick." He bucks his hips deep throating Ieyasu for a second and smirks watching him cough as he chokes.

"…Mitsunari…" For the first time, Ieyasu actually appears irritated.

Mitsunari laughs. "What? Am I too much for you?"

Ieyasu stays silent and moves his hand down past Mitsunari's need.

He tenses feeling fingers prod at his hole. "What are you doing?" Mitsunari freaks out and kicks at Ieyasu once more.

Ieyasu manages to slide a finger past the tight ring of muscle. It burns inside Mitsunari. He glares hard at Ieyasu cussing all the while his enemy doesn't stop.

"Hold him down, Tadakatsu." Ieyasu orders. The large armored warrior holds Mitsunari down by his shoulders.

"You..are pathetic Ieyasu!"

Ieyasu thrusts another finger inside Mitsunari's tight hole.

"Ahh!" Mitsunari curses Ieyasu's very name.

"Mitsunari, if you behave, I might be nice." Ieyasu stretches Mitsunari.

"Haa! I'll..destroy you for this!" Mitsunari lets out a pitiful sound feeling Ieyasu's fingers curl inside.

"Mitsunari.."

Ieyasu's cock presses inside.

"It's tight.."

Mitsunari lets out a long strangled gasp muscles clamping deliciously over Ieyasu inside of him.

Ieyasu starts moving. Mitsunari surrenders with a moan arching his hips.

"Harder." He orders his rival. Each thrust puts Ieyasu deeper, Mitsunari's walls pulsing around his cock finally relaxing.

Mitsunari pants enjoying the feeling of Ieyasu driving him towards the edge, his hard member moving into him. Mitsunari's brow furrows and he grinds back against Ieyasu as best he can.

"Ah..more, damn you..."

Ieyasu's hips slam hard against Mitsunari. He lays kisses upon Mitsunari's lips. Mitsunari bites hard drawing blood. Ieyasu grins enjoying Mitsunari's frustration.

"Say my name."

"No.."

"Say it." Ieyasu thrusts harder and pumps Mitsunari's weeping cock.

"Ah..Mitsunari..it's all I need..say it.." He closes his eyes moving wildly into Mitsunari, the sounds out their intimate moment ringing in Mitsunari's ears.

"F-fuck..ah!" Mitsunari chokes it out as he cums, all of his muscles tightening. "I-eyasu!"

Ieyasu's body seizes up releasing hard inside Mitsunari.

Their lips meet in a hot kiss.

"Thank you, Mitsunari..I feel even closer to you than before." Tenderly, Ieyasu holds a grumpy Mitsunari close.

Tadakatsu watches in silence as the two rivals bask in their brief moment of peace.


End file.
